


Brooklyn Heat

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Plug, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dom Thor (Marvel), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Everyone Is Gay, Exhibitionism, Jock Straps, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Polyamory, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Thor (Marvel), Vibrators, Voyeurism, kinda more like queer in some way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: Bucky Barnes is living his life, trying to just be gay in peace when two fucking gorgeous men move in to the apartment next door and he can't help but lust over them.  It doesn't help that they share a wall and are so loud when they fuck that Bucky can hear nearly every detail.  It makes him want them even more, but as he learns more about them and the life they lead he'll be dragged into things he'd always dreamed of but never dared try.





	Brooklyn Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, those relationship tags are just a precaution for later since they are ones I have plans for already. Hopefully I'll actually get to them, but just know they won't all be there yet. Also for looks imagine Civil War buff Bucky, Ragnarok Thor, and Infinity War/Red Sea Diving Resort Steve (aka Beard and hair from IW, but the thiccness and Hairy body from RSDR)

When Bucky gets new neighbors in his apartment he doesn’t think much of it past their looks. Sure they look hot, and the taller guy is wearing only a hoodie and sweats that leave absolutely nothing to Bucky’s very active imagination. He actually gets a bit distracted watched that heavy cock swing back and forth like a pendulum behind the thin cotton before he shakes himself back to reality. Of course hat’s when his eyes catch on the other guy, just slightly shorter than the first one, with a trucker hat on that makes him look like the type of guy that you’d call daddy while he fucked you behind a Denny’s.

They move their stuff in and Bucky tries to tell himself he won’t add them to his spank bank, that’d be weird. Besides they’re probably just more dumb straight boys moving in to the apartment and he can’t keep crushing on straight guys, that’s what happened with Sam. He was thankful they were still friends after his stupid crush.

Of course then night came and Bucky was relaxing, nodding off on his couch that shared a wall with the new neighbors when a loud thumb came from the other side. Shaken awake Bucky looked around to see the source of the noise and heard it again. He figured the new neighbors were just moving furniture, but then the rhythm of the thumping started hitting a regular tempo and he could hear loud, deep and gruff moans coming from the other side of the wall.

Now Bucky had never eavesdropped on neighbors before, well besides the time he was pretty sure Rumlow downstairs was abusing his boyfriend and called the police, but this he almost couldn’t help. It wasn’t really his fault he’d been laying on the couch and heard whoever was fucking in the other apartment. He figured one of them must have brought their girlfriend over for a moment, until he very faintly heard a man’s voice saying “Fuck me harder daddy!” and nearly choked on his own lust.

He tried, he really tried to make himself get up, but the erection he was suddenly sporting made it hard to stand so he just sat there on the old couch, swallowing thickly as he heard the sounds of fucking continue to get louder, harder, more defined. He couldn’t tell who was who having never heard the men talk, but it didn’t stop his mind from running through different possibilities, imagining each of the men in turn fucking the other. Of course, by the time his mind inevitably switched to one or both of them fucking him, he had his hands in his sleep pants jerking himself off.

Bucky couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this aroused, and he knew it was wrong, but really, if his neighbors were going to be this loud fucking, especially on their first night, wasn’t it better for him to just jerk off to them than calling the police and ruining their night. It was being neighborly to get off to the sound of them fucking instead he convinced himself. His flesh and blood hand was busy stroking his cock in long movements, working himself up until the head was flush and leaking pre-cum. With his metal hand he didn’t like to jerk off with, so he let the smooth, cool metal slide beneath his balls and towards his hole, just teasing himself a little.

  
  
After a few moments he realized they were going to be a while fucking and he pulled his shirt off, tossing it over and having ti land on his lampshade, giving his room a dark glow to it now. He slid his pants off next, dropping them to the carpet before he put both his legs up on his coffee table to get a better angle to jerk off as he slowly fingered himself. Without lube he wouldn’t be able to work much of it in, but the metal was smooth enough, and his hole used to it enough, that he was able to get one good finger in while he jerked off thinking of his neighbors fucking.

By the time he heard the second man shout “I’m gonna cum, take it!” Bucky was nearing the edge too and he lost it, groaning as he spilled all over his chest and abs, hole contracting around his metal finger hard as his entire body seized. His body fell boneless against the couch, panting and sweaty as he listened to the men from the other apartment moan and begin to slow down. He’s a bit ashamed to admit one of the best orgasms he’s had in years was from spying on his neighbors, but at the moment, basking in his afterglow, he doesn’t really care. He ends up falling asleep covered in his own jizz and waking up with a kink in his neck and sticky and flaky all over.

Things go about the same after that, Bucky doesn’t ever see them outside the apartment, he’s not sure if they’re always just home fucking or have the opposite schedule of him, but he knows they’re there since he can hear them fucking most nights. Some times it’s quieter and he can tell its somewhere else in the apartment further away, but sometimes its right on the couch and Bucky really can’t pleasuring himself listening to them.

His friends don’t believe him, so he decides to invite them over one night to hear them. He just has to pay a bit of attention and see if there’s a pattern he can catch to find the perfect time to prove what he’s dealing with. Of course Nat and Sam think he’s a stalker, but Clint just laughs about it. Of course, it’s Clint that wakes him up at a godawful hour of the morning to go help him with something in Midtown. Bucky had fallen asleep, as was becoming usual, in a pool of his own cum on the couch and he didn’t even shower, just tossed on a shirt over the tacky remains of last night and opened the door, figuring Clint got what he expected from calling Bucky this early.

They head downstairs and double back past the stairs to because Clint wants to see if the meme he posted on the apartment bulletin board is still there. It’s when they’re walking back, Clint dejected over someone tearing it in half, that Bucky quietly, but still a bit too roughly, presses Clint against the wall with a hand over his mouth. He watches Clint’s bulging eyes only for a second before making a gesture to be quiet then pointing with his eyes towards what he’s looking at.

And there coming down off the steps is one of his neighbors. The trucker hat one, but this time he’s practically naked, wearing only a jockstrap that frames his absolutely perfect ass. It’s got red straps that he clearly doesn't need to push up his perky bubble butt, a white waistband cinched around his comparatively small waist, and when the man moves towards his mailbox to open it he can see his broad, hairy chest above the front pouch of the jock which is blue, of course the front looks a bit odd and Bucky wants to examine it closer but then the man drops a piece of mail and bends down and away from them to get it and Bucky nearly dies because it’s very clear that trucker hat Americana jockstrap has got his hole stuffed with a plug. Bucky’s mouth drools, and he considers himself a bottom, really sub-bottom full stop, but fuck if he wouldn’t take a shot at that meaty, hairy ass if given the chance.

Bucky spares only a brief glance over to Clint to see his eyes are just as wide and shocked as his own before he goes back to trucker hat. The man finally stands up to gather himself, but then Bucky watches as the man shakes, putting his hand against the wall to steady himself. He almost thinks he should go help him before he hears a faint buzzing noise and realizes that plug in Americana's ass must be a vibrating one. Sure enough he hears the man’s voice, which he recognizes as the one that is always getting fucked, moan and whisper something that sounds like “Fuck you, Thor.”

“You say something babe?” comes a booming, jovial voice from above and Bucky and Clint both turn to look up towards the stairs even though they can’t see them. Trucker hat turns and Bucky and Clint scoot back a bit to stay out of sight as they watch the man’s face melt into one of adoration. Then loud thumps as someone walks down the steps and they can see trucker hat blushing before what looks like a viking god steps down onto the landing in front of the man. “Stevie, baby, what’s taking so long,” the viking hoodie sweatpants dick guy from before says in a voice that’s at once teasing and playful. He’s completely naked and Clint and Bucky gasp at the same time as they travel down his toned back and firm glutes and notice that between his thick as watermelon thighs that there’s a huge swinging cock hanging between them.

“Thor, you’re gonna get us kicked out in our first month if you walk around Naked,” trucker hat, Stevie he guesses now, says.

“Just Thor?” the viking, Thor he presumes, says with a hint of something that makes Bucky’s knees weak.

  
“Sir, you’re going to get us kicked out if you keep going around naked,” Steve corrects.

“That’s better, boy,” Thor says, voice deep and powerful as he goes in for a filthy kiss with his boyfriend. Bucky watches as he grabs an entire handful of Stevie’s ass and gropes it, kneading the flesh. They continue like that for a while, Bucky barely holding back the keening moans he wants to make before Thor then abruptly sweeps Stevie onto his shoulder like he weighs nothing and turns, finally spotting them. Thor just laughs, winking at Bucky directly, and its then Bucky notices Thor is wearing an eyepatch today like some kind of sexy pirate. As Thor's humongous cock just sways back and forth the man laughs before slapping Stevie’s jock-strapped ass and running up the stairs.

“What the actual fuck...” Clint says, breathless. Turning towards Bucky who has sank to his knees.

“I’ve never wanted to be railed so bad in my life, I swear,” Bucky whispers, unbidden, which causes Clint to crack up laughing.

“Dang, I’m like, barely Bi, but I feel you, that was… Wow..” Clint breathes, still chuckling and trying to help Bucky up off the ground.

Bucky can barely walk to Clint’s car with the erection he’s sporting and Clint won’t stop teasing him about it. “Shut it Barton, like you wouldn’t be hard as an arrowhead if you saw Nat and Laura making out like that.”

“Oh I’d be cumming in my pants, which it looks like you aren’t far off from so keep it together. I’m not cleaning your cum off my dashboard,” Clint says, punching him in the arm before driving off.

Bucky just signs "Fuck Off" to Clint who catches it out of the corner of his eye and laughs.


End file.
